


Kinky Little Shits

by Jay_the_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting/Self Harm in a way, Coffee Shop, Cuddles, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Inkheart by Cornelia Funke, Multi, Non-sexual Platonic Puppy Kink, Polyamorous Relationships, Weed Brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a polyamorous work based off of me and my friends. It's set in Seattle and the first chapter is a bit of an explanation. It's mainly just stuff that I write for one of them to make them feel better if they're sad, so a lot of one on one cuddling. It's written in past tense because that's my writing style. If you have any questions about it, just ask in the comments. Everyone knows about this and have read some of the works I've done for it, so don't worry about them being unaware. The title was a chat name at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explaining Some Things

This was an eight person relationship. They all slept together on a California King mattress. Jay slept in the middle, surrounded on both sides. Dylan slept on his left and Kay on his right. On either side of them were Rory and Ella. Megan and Hannah slept on the outside of them and Mika preferred the very outside to keep everyone safe.

Jay and Dylan ran a café called Vellichor and they spent late nights there writing and drawing in front of the electric fireplace. Often one of the others would have to get the pair to come home. Ella owned a dance club a little ways away from the apartment. She mainly just did job interviews, though. Mika helped everyone handle the money. The others helped in different ways. They all had an almost perfect harmony. Drama happened every once in a while. It was bound to.

Everyone had joined in differently. Dylan and Jay were very close from the time they met. However when they met, Dylan w as dating somebody else, Rory. They had established that it was an open relationship, and they had begun seeing Jay. However it was always weighing on their mind, giving equal amounts love and attention to each of them, making sure that neither were jealous or hurting, etc. And then on top of that, the communication between Rory and Dylan had never been great. When Mika had joined in, she helped them talk about everything and get it all out. Kay confessed that she liked Dylan and was accepted in. Megen had wanted to date Rory and Jay but never really said it and when she did, Jay had hugged her and helped her move into a new apartment with them. Ella liked Kay and Hayley wanted her to be happy so they both joined the relationship.

There were times when people needed to just be held. There were certain ways to handle it. Som etimes it was one on one cuddling and TV. Other times it was slumber parties (which Anna was always up for). It happened a lot. They knew how to help most of the time.

Jay had this habit of acting like a puppy. Most ignored him but a few indulged in it, giving him belly rubs and praise and treats. It's what he craved. He needed ear scratches and nose kisses. Dylan was willing to give it to him. Mika liked to consider herself a mother of sorts. She would pack lunches and leave little notes. It wasn't a kink. It was just in her nature. She took care of everyone and made sure they were happy.

There's your little explanation on the whole relationship. It's basically how it usually works out, except it's mainly platonic in the chat.


	2. A New Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan discovers a new thing about Jay and is happy to go along with it. Some people aren't as excited about it.

Jay shyly crept towards Dylan. He looked down as he crawled on all fours across the California King sized mattress. He didn't know how to ask for this without sounding weird. They looked up at him with a confused look. Jay nuzzled their shoulder before dropping down and placing his head in their lap. He whined and rolled onto his back. Dylan didn't seem to get it so he grabbed one of their hands and brought it down to his belly, lifting his shirt up to expose ribs and stomach. Understanding, Dylan rubbed his belly carefully before getting a bit rough with their nails on his ribs. He sighed in enjoyment through his nose and gazed up at them. “Is this a thing now?” He nodded, whining when the belly scratches stopped. “Okay then.” They continued and he wriggled happily. Jay rubbed his cheek on their stomach to show his approval. The scratching slowed to a smooth pet. Soft strokes down his chest and stomach that made him relax. He fell asleep like that and Megan walked into the room, confused when she saw Dylan typing on the computer and scratching the youngest’s stomach. She just nodded and stepped out.

It continued from there. Whenever the need to be treated less than human popped up, he would drop to all fours and Dylan understood. The others slowly caught on and a few played along. Mika would pet him sometimes but Megan refused to. He understood but still got a bit upset about it.

A few weeks into the discovery, Megan and Jay got into a fight. Jay had tried explained the puppy thing when she didn't understand and it lead to Megan saying that they needed a break from each other. Jay was inconsolable. Anna let him stay at her place to avoid contact with Megan. He refused to come home, even with the asking of others. He was brought back home by Kay when she went to Anna's and took him to the apartment while he was sleeping. When he found out, he stayed and explained to Megan.


	3. Inkheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story time late at night.

Jay rushed around the front area of the kitchen. He tried not to yelp as a bit of hot tea spilled onto his bare arm. They were busier than usual today and he was determined not to screw up any orders. A few people were at the other register to buy books or check them out and he had to dash back and forth. At the end of the day, he collapsed on the loveseat by the fireplace. Dylan followed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He sighed and leaned into it. Nails gently scratched at his ribs through the shirt. His back ached and he had coffee stains all over his outfit. “Can you read to me?” He asked quietly. Dylan looked over. “Jay, honey. Speak up.” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Can you read to me?” Perfect volume. “What do you want me to read?” Jay contemplated this. He glanced over to the shelves and spotted a red spine with golden text curling over it. “Inkheart.” He decided. “Okay.” Dylan stood up to go get the book and came back with a glass of milk and a large leftover cookie. “Ready?” He nodded. “The moon shone in the rocking horse’s eye, and in the mouse’s eye, too, when Tolly fetched it out from under his pillow to see. The clock went tick-tock, and in the stillness he thought he head little bare feet running across the floor, then laughter and whispering, and a sound like paged in a big book being turned over. -L.M Boston,  _ The Childen of Green Knowe.  _ Rain fell that night, a fine, whispering rain. Many years later, Meggie had only to close her eyes and she could still hear it, like tiny fingers tapping on a window pane…” Jay nibbled the milk soaked cookie as he listened, head on Dylan’s chest. “A dog barked somewhere in the darkness, and however often she tossed and turned Meggie couldn’t get to sleep. This book she had been reading was under her pillow, pressing its cover to her ears as if to lure her back into its printed pages. “I’m sure it must be very comfortable sleeping with a hard, rectangular thing like that under your head,” her father had teased the first time he found a book under her pillow. “Go on, admit it, the book whispers its story to you at night.” “Sometimes, yes,” Meggie had said. “But it only works for children.” Which made Mo tweak her nose. Mo. Meggie had never called her father anthing else.” Jay was asleep now. The cookie was still held lightly in his grip and the milk had been abandoned on the table. The electric fireplace gave off little crackles as it “burned.” They marked the page and set it on the table. Jay’s glasses were barely hanging on and Dylan placed them in their pocket to avoid them getting broken. He snored quietly as he slept and Dylan drifted off, too.


	4. A Little Bit of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few Comfort stories I've written. Most are for my honey bee, Dylan because the rest of the group chat hasn't really asked for much.

Jay knew that Dylan had been having a bad day. He watched as they stalked home while he locked up. They closed early on Thursdays, so he let them walk out first. He ran up to them and looked up in worry. They didn’t seem to notice him, so he wrapped an arm around Dylan’s hip. Jay held them as they walked home. No one bothered the pair when they walked in except for Mika. She asked what was wrong and Jay said he’d explain later. They sat together on the bed and binge watched Harry Potter until they’d both fallen asleep.

Everyone knew what happened with Imegen. They heard the whole conversation happen. She’d argued with her parents over a small issue and they'd blown it out of proportion. She stormed out of the kitchen where she had answered the call and into the bedroom. Dylan, Kacie and Jeremy looked at each other and followed her. They found Imegen wrapped in the comforter with a box of tissues nearby. The three sat down around her and held her between them. She sniffled and looked down at her lap. Maylin and Emma walked in and sat down with them. Rowen and Hayley came in last and got the movie ready. The Bee Movie, obviously. They all held Imegen and let her cry as the movie played in the background.

Jay howled as he dreamt. His body trembled and he was crying. He was waking up the apartments around him but unable to do anything. Dylan rushed into the room and grabbed him, holding him to their chest. He whimpered and sobbed. “Shhh. It’s alright. I got you, babe.” A knock sounded at the door. Two angry neighbors stood outside. They held him close and got ready to speak, but one of the neighbors spoke first. “I'm so sorry. We had no idea it was a child. We both thought it was a dog.” She exclaimed. Dylan looked down at Jay. He looked like a young child wrapped in his blanket like that. “It's alright. We should've had someone keeping an eye on him. It's our fault. I'll keep him with me for the rest of the night. I'm sorry for the disturbance. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again.” The pair left and they closed the door. Jay had calmed down some. He still clung tightly and there was no chance of him letting go. Dylan tiptoed back to his room and laid with him in bed. His heartbeat was just less than pounding.


	5. I Guess This is It

So, it's been a little while. And, we've sort of broken off almost entirely. The group chat no longer exists and we only talk seperately now. There were personal issues that I will not get into. We had a lot of fun as friends, but there were toxic relationships going on, so I will not post any more chapters. It's over now.


End file.
